This invention relates to a tridimensional plotter, that is to say a machine in which a tool support, in particular an operating head on which tools of different types can be mounted, can move following a tridimensional surface defined through a CAD system or detected and digitized directly by the machine through proper instruments which are also provided for being mounted on the abovementioned mobile support.